


Letters to Maerwynn

by Sphinxriddle



Series: Dungeons and Dragons and Dives [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Travel diary of my current dnd character who also happens to just be an Au of one of my dragoons, shush dont mention it too much i love noir dragoon dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxriddle/pseuds/Sphinxriddle
Summary: A Diary of events of one of my current dnd games as written by my Character Orlaux. Au of ye olde Dragoon Noir Dad of 14 with a dungeons and dragons twist.Edit: Alas this game has died, leaving this finished. I'll miss ya dnd variant of dragoon dad
Series: Dungeons and Dragons and Dives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654396
Kudos: 3





	Letters to Maerwynn

Dearest Maerwynn;

I may have a lead in my hunt to return our dearest daughter, though I fear it is as tenuous as the last. Erevan has supplied this one, so the reasonable part of my mind tells me to keep my mind sharp and hope minimal. Part of me wishes that I still had the finances of my family, the coin would certainly allow the employ of a much finer investigator, but also if I still had that coin you’d still very much be alive. And We’d never have had our Inn in the first place. 

Though I try to remain among the realm of reason, I can’t help but be filled with hope anew. Erevan enclosed a  _ music box  _ my love. One that played our very same tune! I can’t help but dream of this twenty year hunt finally being over. Of Danica finally being safe. All I need do is get there, get there and hope. 

But to get there I need coin, and to get coin - and make my way to where Erevan spotted Dani - I’ve signed on with a “Caravan”. Though I use that term very loosely. Its a single cart, driven by a lovely halfling woman named Thistle, to a far away town a selection of Dwarven brothers are using as a base camp to open up a formerly closed secret mine they discovered. Not that they told me any of that, in fact Thistle did, and where hope blossomed from Erevans words; Dread was inspired by hers. 

Things are not closed for no reason. Mines especially. And it might be some latent Elven paranoia of mine but I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is on the horizon. Or perhaps its memories of the war, whatever the cause, I’m on guard.

Even more so, I’ve been teamed with almost an entire school of children. The youngest of which I believe is a human of maybe sixteen summers at the eldest. Younger than Dani, the lot of them I swear. And most seem not even half as bright, though I haven't known them long enough to get a good idea on that truly. 

Though, they have reminded me of my age. Though I may look the same, my love, I do not move as spryly as I once did. As my employer, A Ser Gundren Rockseeker, mentioned we ran afoul of Goblins on the road. Before I was able to get close one managed to pierce these old bones enough to bring me to my knees for a spell. Would have been longer if not for John, the youngest of summers I believe, and some form of magic he waved upon me. 

I’ve never had the mind for the Arcane, so I did not think to ask upon it later. That was always your skill, I would have loved to hear your theories about it Maer. 

No matter, we felled the fiends with as much skill as we could all muster - and in the process managed to both rescue one of our employers and learn of the other and their human guard. Grabbed and dragged to the Goblins base north of our road stop. 

We’ve decided to hide the Caravan in the brush to the south. I left Henri behind to aid Thistle in its defense, while the rest of us went up north to attempt a rescue. I will give two of the children some credit, they did attempt to stealth with degrees of success varying greatly. Honestly, I’m not sure if John even tried. 

Even with blunders abound there, we managed to get the jump upon two more Goblins, and learned a great deal. They are lead by a Bug Bear named Klarg, they are not even allowed names by the gent, and they have  _ one  _ prisoner, not two. Leaving the human guard, or perhaps even our employer, unaccounted for. 

I do not think this was a coincidence, but I will hold my tongue until I know more of the situation. You always did tell me my mind was far too grim when met with battle. 

The poor sod who gave us this intel accepted death as his get, of this I did not give him. It was you who told me every poor bastard on this planet deserves to find their own happiness, and considering his surrender I wasn’t about to strip him of his. I told him of a merchant friend I made in Amn, I told him how to get there, and I told him to pick his own name. He decided much of his own accord to steal his former cruel taskmasters, to remind himself perhaps of why he was leaving. That Klarg would kill him if he returned. 

I wish him well. 

I hope he avoids Baldur's Gate, that place is still unholy for banning dogs. 

We wait now to proceed into the cave, thus I write this to you quickly. With all hope this venture will be soon over, whoever the Goblins have captive freed, and sweet sleep awaiting me. I shall once again wait, with bated breath, to see you in my dreams my love.

Yours always

Orlaux.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Orlaux actually name the other two members of the party? No. 
> 
> But they don't nearly have as much potential "You are my kid now" status yet
> 
> Perhaps that will change


End file.
